


Warmth

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sappy Shit, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You hate the cold. And yet, in all the time we’ve been together, you’ve never so much as flinched at my touch. Not only that... You’re so receptive...no matter what I do...unless you’re worried about me. Hinata-kun, how badly do you even want me?”</p>
<p>(Also known as "I have finally rectified my mistake of having not fully written Riding!Komaeda. The universe is now in its proper order. You're welcome.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Is this in the same verse as R&R? Ehh. It could be but I don't think so. That's implying there's only one universe where these two idiots are together. I won't accept that.
> 
> Nope. I won't. They should get seven. Or more.

It hadn’t been this hot when he had fallen asleep. In fact, it’d been cold because Komaeda had taken an icy shower—the handle broke he said, well  _damn_ —and had still been a shivering wreck in bed. His skin was frosty and Hinata would have jerked instantly away from his touch had it not been Komaeda.

Because it was Komaeda, he pulled the other close, wrapping his arms tight around him and trying not to sneeze when wild white curls got stuck in his nose. It was a bit uncomfortable, of course…but with Komaeda muttering nonsense against him, burying his face in his shoulder with a sigh, Hinata didn’t mind one bit. Somehow, between listening to the soft lull of Komaeda’s breathing and buried in the sweet scent from Komaeda himself, he’d drifted.

But the point of the matter is that he had been cold when he fell asleep. And now he was  _burning_.

It was like having a fever—the air was stuffy and he was sure his skin was slick with sweat in some places—but the thing was… Between his scrambled thoughts from sleep deprivation and the heat, there was a feeling of  _good_. Warm. Wet.

“ _Mm_ …” A low voice, lower sucking noises. Clarity was beginning to settle as he managed to gather his thoughts together. His dick was hard, almost painfully so and yet was stiffening more and more as it was worked and teased by wet warmth. Wet warmth that wrapped around him at some points, rubbing up against him at others and…breathing. Hot breaths were puffing against his stimulated skin—his legs were bare, sleep pants and boxers gone.

There was something settling between his thighs—something spreading them and it only takes Hinata a second more to realize that they’re so obviously _hands_. Of  _course_  they’re hands. With that, he nearly knocks the lamp on the bedside table over when trying to turn it on.

Komaeda doesn’t flinch with the light on—didn’t even pause in licking another stripe up his cock, mouthing at the tip— _Hinata shuddered_ —and only looking mildly nonplussed at being caught when their eyes finally meet. “Oh, so you’re awake now,” he says, sliding down with his cheek rubbing up against the shaft. “Good evening, Hinata-kun.”

“ _Nn_ …Nagito…” Hinata manages his name between groans as Komaeda goes right back to pressing kisses along his length. His hand curls into Komaeda’s hair, over the curve of his skull, and he barely manages to grip him so that he stills. Komaeda blinks a few times, and when he raises his gaze again, this time he does look considerably more worried. “Wait…a minute, please?”

“Was this too sudden? Too weird?” Komaeda asks, voice shaking just the slightest bit even as he attempts a wide, trembling smile. “I don’t mean to scare you, Hinata-kun, that’s  _never_ my intention, I just wanted to…”

“I-It’s fine!”  _It’s more than fine. Please go on._  Hinata could punch that side of himself but he forces himself to continue. “I’m…startled, yeah. But I’m not scared or anything. Surprised. Just… _surprised_.”

“You don’t want me to continue?”

_I never said that._  “Uh. Explanation first?”

“What’s there to explain?” Komaeda looks at him oddly and then effectively distracts him by drawing circles in his inner thighs. Hinata takes in a shaky gulp, and Komaeda’s expression then turns fond. His face is red to his ears, he knows, and that Komaeda’s smiling with such affection at his flushed face just makes him blush harder. “I wanted to.”

His grip had gone slack in Komaeda’s hair, allowing him to go back to pressing his lips to his shaft and lavishing him with teasing nips that made him gasp. “You’re always so good to me,  _Hajime_.” A soft purr of his given name and Hinata was wrapped around his finger in a heartbeat. “I just thought I’d, you know, repay that…”

_But I don’t want you doing that because you feel like you have to…_  But when Hinata opens his mouth to say that, an unstable moan comes out instead, and he can barely think straight with Komaeda sucking on his balls. It’s dangerously unfair, and when he whines out Komaeda’s given name, all he receives are bright eyes looking up at him and another kiss to the base of his dick. And then a smile, slow and seductive, spreading across those rosy lips.

“Maybe it’s not entirely for your own gain,” he says cheerily and for some reason his smile turns more infectious. “Maybe I just like seeing that endearing expression on your face, Hinata-kun.”

Komaeda’s cheeks dusted pink, his smile widening and Hinata instinctively reaches out to press his hand against the soft skin of said cheek. His thumb presses into the corner of those lips, and Komaeda turns to kiss the digit.

“I really like you.” Komaeda admits easily, nuzzling into his hand, and a frown finds its way to Hinata’s lips. “You’re so good to me; I really, really love you…”

Hinata pulls him close, huffing. Komaeda’s smile falls from his face to be replaced with a look of concern. “What’s wrong? Have I upset you? I don’t want that—I never want  _that_ …”

“I know,” he sighs and it’s a real testament that he’s managing to calm himself down. That his patience doesn’t outright snap when Komaeda rubs against him with a soft mewl is something to be proud of, he thinks. “ _Nagito_ …”

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk…” Komaeda whispers, crooning when Hinata strokes his hair and pressing closer to him to where he’s practically in Hinata’s lap. Hinata’s breath catches, eyes going watery at the soft press of Komaeda’s rump on his dick. Komaeda’s smile turns sly. “I should go back to  _thanking_ you instead, hmm?”

“No, I…!” He’s silenced with indulgent lips to his, hands relaxing onto his shoulders, and then… Then, Hinata’s mind goes blank as Komaeda grinds against him, bouncing a bit on him and fuck— _fuck_ , that feels way too  _good_  to tell him to stop.

It’s a real talent of his, being able to sneak through the cracks of Hinata’s defenses and settling around where he’s vulnerable. It’s aggravating and to another extent, Hinata adores him for it.

But it’s a problem in how he can barely think past Komaeda’s clothed rear—the plush curve and how Komaeda settles so that Hinata’s exposed dick presses right into its cleft. Komaeda’s own breath catches, quickens, and he moans into Hinata’s ear. “Want you—I  _want_ you so bad…”

“ _Nagito_ ,” Hinata gasps in response, shivering when Komaeda nipped at the shell of his ear. He tugs the other’s head back, and Komaeda pulls away obediently. He murmured his name again, brushing the hair from Komaeda’s eyes away and tucking the strands behind his ears so that his face was clearer. “Nagito, Nagito…”

“Hajime,” Komaeda cheekily returns, beaming wide and bright. Hinata can only lean into kiss him hard with a groan. Komaeda responds eagerly, parting his lips for a more accessible taste and pushing back playfully with his tongue. His hands drop from Hinata’s shoulders, roaming over his collarbones and splaying his fingers across his chest over his thin shirt. Hinata jerks back when he remembers, and Komaeda just urges him back with a trail of kisses along his jaw and purrs of his given name. “Hajime,  _Hajime_ …”

“No, wait, hold it.” Hinata pushes him away—gently and trying his hardest not to come off as harsh when he’s worried, searching Komaeda’s eyes with his own and still keeping the white strands away so they’re anything but obscured. “Are you really alright, Nagito?”

Komaeda blinks twice, and he explains further. “You… You were acting a bit oddly yesterday, the more I think about it… And taking the initiative for you usually  _isn’t_ …”

He’s silenced by fingers pressed to his mouth and by the frown on Komaeda’s face. “Hinata-kun,” he starts, voice low and serious. “You hate the cold.”

_Huh?_  “What does that have to do with anything?”

“And yet, in all the time we’ve been together, you’ve never so much as flinched at my touch. Not only that…” Komaeda buried his face in Hinata’s neck, taking a deep breath as his hand laid against his pounding heartbeat. “You’re so receptive…no matter what I do…unless you’re worried about me.”

Before Hinata can respond to that, he’s pushed down flat on his back. Komaeda grips tightly to his shirt, knuckles bone-white as he straddles the other, his expression one of serious concentration. Hinata would laugh if he wasn’t so taken aback. “Nagito?”

“You’re doing it again,” Komaeda settles onto his stomach, letting out a heavy sigh. His weight was anything but a problem, but… “Hinata-kun, how badly do you even want me?”

“What? Nagito, I…” Then Hinata sees it—the flicker of uncertainty and insecurity in Komaeda’s delicate features before he turns away. Almost leans away, too, and Hinata immediately grasps his wrist as the words spill out before he can stop them. “I want you more than you can even imagine. I… I should be the one asking something like  _that_.”

He sits back up, moving his hand comfortingly up Komaeda’s arm until he squeezes the other’s shoulder. “Nagito,” he starts, swallowing harshly as his pulse rung in his ears. “H-How  _badly_  do you…?”

“A  _lot_ —so  _much_.” Komaeda cuts him off, and then his voice breaks off into a whine as he begins to shake. “It’s embarrassing to  _say_  and I already said it _before_. You’re not making fun of me, are you?”

“N-No, not at all,” Hinata stammered, reaching out to turn Komaeda’s face back to him. He froze for a bit, entranced by the expression—face flushed, eyes glimmering, and him biting on his soft lower lip when his mouth was already a bit swollen from their kissing earlier. Hinata exhaled, and leaned in, using his thumb to pull that lip from under his teeth as he muttered. “I was just…making sure…”

He pecked those lips once, twice, and then pressed into them hard. When he licked at them fondly, Komaeda pulled his hand off to place something into it. Small. A bottle. Hinata realized it immediately and nearly choked.

_When did he…?_  Komaeda smiled against his mouth, taking his other hand and leading it to press under his nightshirt against his lower back…right over the waistband of his boxers.

“It’s awkward if I try to do it in this position,” he stated, matter-of-factly and kissing the corner of Hinata’s slack jaw. “So perhaps you can prepare me instead? Please, Hinata-kun,  _please_?”

Hinata gulped, fingers stroking the soft skin there before they begun to burrow under the fabric and he was sure the grip he held the bottle was as clammy as it was tight. Komaeda’s heel nudges against his back, and he urged him with a murmur. “Ha _ji_ me?”

Hinata couldn’t think straight as he pulled his hand back—fingertips still buzzing from the feel—and popped the lid off the cap. He shuddered as he coated his fingers, hissing at the cold, and Komaeda giggled at the sight.

He starts trembling with laughter when Hinata reaches back with his slick fingers and ducks them beneath his boxer shorts. “ _Oh_ ,” Komaeda exhaled, seizing up as those cold wet digits travel down the curve of his ass to the pucker of his entrance. He stands up a bit on his knees to make access easier as Hinata sloppily starts to press one inside. Komaeda doesn’t so much as flinch, just relaxes with a sigh as his eyes flutter shut, hands resting back on his  lover’s shoulders.

Hinata could barely breathe as he works his first finger before adding a second finger. He watches Komaeda’s face intensely as he prepares him, bending his fingers and thrusting against a special bundle of nerves that makes Komaeda yelp and shudder. The heat around his fingers clenches down immediately but—Komaeda’s eyes are still closed.

“Look at me,” Hinata doesn’t command as much as he begs, adding a third and burying his fingers in deep until they’re practically rubbing up against his prostate. Komaeda chokes out a sob, pale eyelashes quivering as those eyes slowly open again—and Hinata stills when he realizes that they’re teary. His voice is softer as he repeats himself, “Nagito, look at me.  _Please_.”

“H- _Haa_ … _jime_ …” Komaeda gasps, jerking against him and pushes weakly, somewhat reluctantly against his chest with trembling hands. “I’m about to lose my mind here.  _Please_  stop.”

At that, Hinata nearly yanks his fingers out, messily wiping them off on the sheets, and the moment he’s distracted is when he’s shoved back onto his back, causing him to exclaim the other’s name in surprise in… Komaeda’s index finger presses to his lips, accompanied by a soft shush.

“You look desperate right now, with those eyes and that flushed face,” Komaeda murmurs, cheeks pink and eyes bright with delight. The sight leaves Hinata breathless—pliant enough to where Komaeda could squeeze his fingers into the tight grip he still kept on the lube, and take the bottle for himself. Komaeda’s smile widened, and he pushed himself up to pop off the cap. The light from the lamp hits his body just right, showing pale skin with each dip and ridge in perfect detail, and Hinata nearly chokes when he sees his dick, hard and surely wet against his stomach. He hadn’t been touched there once during all of this.

Komaeda smacks his hand away when he reaches out for him, making a sharp noise of disapproval. “It’s fine, Hinata-kun. Don’t worry about that right now.”

“Nagito…”

“Really, it’s fine,” But the cap from the bottle slips from his fingers, landing somewhere off of the bed into the darkness not covered by the lamp’s light and Komaeda flinches. When he turns his stare over there, it’s like a deer in headlights and Hinata grabs his empty hand, getting that wide-eyed attention. “Hinata-kun…”

“I…” Hinata’s mind goes blank on what to say so he entwines their fingers instead, and smiles best he can when Komaeda squeezes his hand in response. Komaeda doesn’t return the smile, to his dismay, but he takes a deep breath and seems a lot calmer when pulling his hand away.

Then he pulls back further and starts to squirt the oil into his hand. “Hinata-kun’s really kind,” Komaeda mutters, but it’s less directly to Hinata and more to himself. “Really kind…and really good to me. Perhaps  _too_ …”

Hinata’s protest is cut off before it starts when Komaeda’s cold, wet hand wraps around his length. He moves it up and down, slicking it with lubrication like how Hinata had prepared him not too earlier. Komaeda’s intensely focused, spreading it almost impeccably evenly all over him and Hinata, despite his shuddering at the cold, tries best he can to resist thrusting into that delicate grip. He cries out Komaeda’s given name when he feels close, and Komaeda squeezes him so that he doesn’t come. It’s a miracle he doesn’t scream.

“You really should  _see_  the look on your face.” Hinata groans, and he can hear the widening smile in Komaeda’s voice. How he chuckles as he maneuvers so that the tip of Hinata’s cock presses against his ass. Hinata gasps just as Komaeda intakes a deep breath and suddenly drops down, sinking onto him and taking him all inside all at once. Hinata nearly chokes, Komaeda shuddering with a low, choked up moan of his own. “Hi _na_ ta- _kun_ …”

He doesn’t move at first, gasping and still quivering, and it’s when Hinata realizes that his face is wet with sweat slicking his hair to his skin and how his eyes are still torn with tears that he manages to push himself up again. He grips Komaeda’s hips, helping him settle, except Komaeda resists him helping the other start moving.

“Nagito…” Hinata starts off scolding, and Komaeda shakes his head.

“It’s fine—really it is. I…” Hinata removes his hands from the other slowly, and he flinches when Komaeda gives him a wavering grin. Komaeda laughs softly, settling his hands onto his lover’s shoulders, and manages to pick himself up to grind back down on Hinata’s length. The two of them seize up, and Komaeda’s fingers dig into him—nails biting down. “I really _want_  you…”

“Yeah?” Hinata manages a laugh of his own at his intelligent response, his smile shaking a bit. “Me too, but…”

“Then shush, please.” Komaeda presses his mouth to his, moaning against his lips as he begins practically bouncing on his cock. It’s a messy kiss—wet and strangely salty as Komaeda nips at his mouth, keening when Hinata’s hand finds its way to the nape of his neck to press him closer into the kiss. Then Komaeda practically sobs against him when he slams himself hard onto his dick, burying him in deep and nearly making Hinata’s mind go blank. It certainly insisted he go blank—just give himself in to the pleasurable motions of Komaeda’s body around him, a tight heated caress going up and down and just driving him further insane with each time he ended up deep inside.

But’s not like he can shut his eyes when he sees Komaeda’s face—flushed, sleek with tears and looking at him—really  _looking_ at him so desperately and needy, too…looking so vulnerable and pleading especially when his given name falls from those rosy lips in strangled syllables, “Ha- _ji_ -me…”

Then somehow, he follows it up with a breathless question. “Do you love me?”

And, of course, that made him  _snap_.

Hinata yanked him close, halting his movements abruptly and making him yelp only for the sound to be muffled by Hinata’s lips hard against his own. Then that mouth moved against his, harsh and passionate and contrasting heavily against the gentle hand stroking his nape and running his fingers softly through the wild white curls.

When they parted, Hinata’s breath puffed hot against his mouth, and Hinata’s low gaze only flickered between his wide-eyed stare and bruised lips. Komaeda was panting, mind dizzy from the fullness of Hinata’s dick embedded in him, but the moment he started to squirm, Hinata stilled him with an arm wrapping tight around his waist, fingers curling into his hair as he’s pulled into another kiss.

“Why do you even ask?” The question comes with continual brushing between their lips before Hinata’s mouth moves to his jaw, trailing the curve to his ear. He rolls his hips, and Komaeda gasps before his voice breaks into a wheeze. Hinata nuzzles against him. “I love you, Nagito.”

“I…I want to move…” Komaeda’s thighs are shaking—he can feel the quivering all too well considering the current embrace. Komaeda’s fingers are gripping his shoulders so hard that for once they might both get matching bruises. “Hinata-kun…Hajime-kun…  _Hajime_ … P- ** _Please_** , I…”

Hinata’s smile faded, but he loosened his embrace just enough. “As you wish.”

Komaeda kisses his cheek as he resumes his moving from earlier, though his breathing is harder when Hinata rocks back against him.

“Is it good?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda whines—trying to say  _I was supposed to ask that_ most likely, but focused more on riding him than talking. He actually sank down on him deep at the question, and at Hinata’s chipped inhale, he could have sworn he saw the other smirk. “Are you  _sure_ you don’t want me to touch you?”

He really wants to—Komaeda’s cock between them, up against his bare stomach,  _crying_  for him, he thinks. Komaeda must be close—he could push him over the edge so delicately with his fingers, it’d be easy…

“Stop looking at it like that. It’s  _embarrassing_.” Komaeda’s voice broke him from his daze, and Hinata flinches when he feels his lover’s walls clench and  _pulse_ around him. It almost yanks him over the edge, especially as Komaeda pulls him close, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders, his voice shaky and sounding almost like he was… “H- _Hajime_ …”

Hinata’s hands fall over Komaeda’s hips, and he thrusts his own hips against him hard, angling himself and…

Komaeda’s sob of his name is a soft sound—barely a whisper he wouldn’t have heard if the other hadn’t been so close. But then the sound breaks into a sharp keen and Hinata’s breathing stops as he feels the burn of Komaeda’s sticky release on his torso.

Komaeda sniffles once, and then weakly grinds back on him with all he has. Despite how he’s shaking like a leaf even with Hinata holding him and how he’s definitely exhausted—and it breaks his heart that Komaeda’s  _still_ trying for him, _yet_ …

“P-Please…”

He can’t help it—tangling his fingers into Komaeda’s hair, sinking his teeth into a bony shoulder as he comes undone and arches up into him. For a moment, he can’t think—his mind is beautifully blank as pleasure and heat strike him at his core—and the only thing he’s aware of other than that is the sound Komaeda makes—strangled and sharp—as he’s filled with his seed.

“ _Haa_ …Hajime,” Hinata floats down from his high, giddy like an idiot, and he pulls back to grin more directly to Komaeda’s face…except that grin drops when he sees Komaeda’s eyes are red-rimmed, cheeks stained, and those precious lips are pursed and trembling. “I…I…”

“I’ll clean you up,” he says, voice tight and pulling out of him, wincing when Komaeda trembles from the movement. He’s distracted, for the moment, at the sight of his cum oozing from his hole, smearing against the sheet and… “R- _Right_ , I need to get a towel and…”

Komaeda releases him, rubs at his eyes with a sigh, and waves his hand to signal him to hurry. “Don’t take too long.”

…Right. Hinata nearly trips over himself getting a wet towel and rushing back.

“Cold,” Komaeda complains a bit as Hinata wipes him down, groaning as he starts with his stomach and exceptionally gentle when handling his genitals. “I can see why you don’t care for it that much, Hinata-kun…”

“What exactly do you mean by that?” he asks because he’s honestly a bit confused. His Komaeda answers as bluntly as ever.

“You give off heat as if your body worked as a space heater. You’re burning sometimes, Hinata-kun, and that’s not just whenever we have sex.” Komaeda sighs heavily, brushing some of his hair back and he lifts his leg for Hinata to clean next. “Even your body is especially averse to cold, huh… You’re so odd. I should be the one more sensitive to it…”

“You  _are_ , actually.” Hinata says matter-of-factly. “You’re way more susceptible to colds than I am by a long shot. The thing is, Nagito, you just don’t voice your discomfort as often as I do. You’re more… _tolerant_  in that sense.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Get on your stomach.”

“Okay,” Komaeda flips over without much else, but as he shivers from Hinata pressing the towel and running it down his behind, he continues. “You’re the one putting up with me though, most of the time… Even though you know how incompetent I can be, breaking things and throwing you off guard when I don’t mean…”

“I can’t help but worry about you.” Hinata strokes the back of his thigh, a little sad and grateful Komaeda couldn’t see how much his smile had faded. “Even when— _especially_  when you tell me not to.”

“Hinata-kun isn’t a very good listener then. What a shame.” Komaeda sounded like he was joking—and Hinata sure hoped he was. Almost prayed he was, as his hand presses to Komaeda’s shoulder-blade… Before Komaeda pushed himself up, and turned to him with that calming smile on his lips. “I’m still fond of you—I mean it when I tell you not to worry about  _that_.”

Hinata laughed lightly despite himself, and he pressed his forehead to Komaeda’s. “I really care about you—I really do love you…”

“You wouldn’t put up with me if you didn’t, I think. Unless you’re really that kind.” He doesn’t have an answer for that, and can only press his hand to Komaeda’s nape with a sigh against his lips. Komaeda notices because of course he does. “You look a little downtrodden. Was what I said wrong?”

_I don’t even really know, but…_ “Nagito… You know you don’t have to do things for me if you’re worried I’ll slip away or something, right? You can just talk to me.” He drops the towel so that he can cup the other’s face with that hand, running his thumb over the curve of his cheek. “It’s not that weird. _I_  worry about it a lot—losing you I mean.”  _To what, I don’t like thinking about. But I do. Way more than I need to._

Komaeda didn’t initially answer, but he sighed and fell forward into Hinata’s shoulder. “Hajime… I’m  _exhausted_.”

At that Hinata couldn’t help but laugh through his hand, his fingers threading through the other’s hair. “Alright. Back to bed then.”

It was a bit difficult getting back—Komaeda decided that claiming to be exhausted meant he wasn’t going to move himself anymore and had to be pulled. Hinata didn’t blame him, even if he did roll his eyes when Komaeda whined about any discomfort. He still managed to lay back down with Komaeda still on him, and he tugged the blanket over the two of them without another word.

“You sure you want to sleep like that?” he asked just to make sure. “It might not be that comfortable…”

“It isn’t. You’re like a rock.” Komaeda answered bluntly, but he kept his head nestled against his chest, his ear against his ribcage. Then he reached, placing his hand in Hinata’s and entwining their fingers together. “But you’re warm, at least.”

Hinata blinked at first before smiling and playfully yanking Komaeda off so that he was on his side instead, still tucked into his embrace. His hand tightened around the other’s, and Komaeda—who had yelped from surprise at the action—only glared at him.

“Sorry about that.” Hinata’s smile was cheekier, and it was no surprise Komaeda looked unconvinced he meant it. Still he got a smile in return when he pressed a kiss to his brow, pulled him closer, and finally flipped the lamp back off. “G’night, Nagito.”

He couldn’t see the other’s face anymore, but he can still feel Komaeda’s smile against his heart as murmurs the same, “Good night, Hajime. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
